1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of x-ray diffractometers.
2. Related Art
In x-ray diffractometry, it is desired to measure diffracted x-radiation from a sample. Incident radiation is provided within a measurement plane at an incident angle, omega. Diffracted radiation is observed in the measurement plane at an output angle, referred to herein as 2theta. The values of omega and 2theta depend on the nature of the sample which is to be subjected to the x-radiation.
In the prior art goniometer-based system, see FIG. 1, the source 101 and the detector 102 were carried on arms 103 and 104 attached like the hands of a clock to concentric axles. The source and detector protruded forward from the arms to effect measurements on a sample carried by a platform disposed in front of the concentric axles. In the prior art system, large samples could not be placed on the platform 105, without hitting the arms. Large samples are currently thought of as being as much as 25 cm, though in the future even larger samples might well need to be subjected to x-ray diffraction. The prior art system could not be readily enlarged to accommodate large samples because the longer arms and larger forward extending protrusions for carrying the source and detector were too susceptible to vibration and bending to allow accurate measurements.